You
by Kecebong
Summary: "Jujur, kau sama sekali bukan tipeku." /   "Oh, jadi kau mau bilang, bahwa aku ini hanya gadis yang bisa kau pakai tanpa adanya rasa suka, begitu?" /   "Tapi aku sangat menginginkanmu."/   "Ck, dasar pria."/ dedicated to KOMUNE 1st event


**Dedicated to KOMUNE 1st Event**

**a SASUHINA romance fanfiction**

**Rate T with AU and OOC**

**NARUTO always belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Hinata melangkah menuju koridor kelas 12 tanpa semangat apapun. Dengan menenteng tas slempang warna hijau beserta beberapa buku pelajaran di tangan, gadis itu mulai melewati koridor yang sudah sepi. Sepi? Tentu saja. Lihatlah jam berapa sekarang. Bukankah bel masuk sudah berbunyi sejak empat puluh menit yang lalu.

Lalu, kenapa Hinata belum juga masuk ke dalam kelasnya?  
>Terlambatkah ia?<br>Lihat, apakah orang yang terlambat akan melangkah ogah-ogahan seperti dia?  
>Lantas?<br>Entahlah.

Yang pasti Hinata sengaja datang terlambat mengikuti pelajaran Fisika, jam pelajaran pertamanya. Seingat Hinata, seharusnya pagi ini guru Fisikanya akan membahas materi tentang magnet. Materi kelas 12 yang cukup disukainya. Tetapi, jika mengingat siapa guru Fisika yang kali ini mengisi pelajarannya, Hinata jadi sungkan untuk mengikuti pelajaran.

Dan beginilah Hinata akhirnya berdiri di depan pintu kelasnya yang tertutup rapat. Hm, padahal dia datang ke sekolah beberapa puluh menit sebelum bel pelajaran pertama berbunyi, tapi gadis itu lebih memilih untuk bermalas-malasan di ruang kesehatan.  
>Hinata memasuki kelasnya dengan malas. Begitu menampakkan diri, Uchiha Sasuke, sang guru Fisika lah yang pertama kali terlihat. Hinata menatapnya sebal, lalu memutuskan untuk melangkah menuju tempat duduknya yang ada di deretan tengah paling belakang ; tempat yang nyaman digunakan untuk tidur atau sekadar bermain ponsel. Tapi, sebelum Hinata sempat bergerak, Uchiha-sensei menghalanginya.<p>

"Lihat siapa yang baru datang?" katanya sinis sambil menatap datar Hinata, "jadi, beginikah tingkah siswa kelas 12 yang sebentar lagi akan mengikuti Ujian Nasional, eh nona Hyuuga?"

Hinata menatap guru muda itu dengan pandangan malas. Guru sok itu berkata seolah-olah dia sebegitu peduli pada masa depan Hinata.

"Apa pedulimu?" tanya Hinata datar. Beberapa teman sekelas Hinata tampak menggigit bibir mendengar penuturan murid yang dulunya termasuk murid yang amat disayang para guru. Sasuke masih menatap datar kearah mata pucat anak didiknya sambil menyilangkan tangan di depan dada.

"Kau bertanya padaku apa peduliku padamu, eh?" ucapnya mengutip kalimat yang dilontarkan Hinata, "kau lupa siapa aku, Hyuuga?" desis Sasuke.  
>Hinata hanya mengangkat bahu, dan dengan sikap cuek dia melangkah menuju tempat duduknya.<p>

"Apakah aku tadi mengizinkamu mengikuti pelajaranku?" seru Sasuke.

Hinata menghentikan langkahnya. Dia membalik tubuh kembali menghadap sang guru. Merasa masih mendapat tatapan tajam, Hinata memutar bola mata bosan.  
>"Aku wali kelasmu, kau ingat?" Hinata memamerkan senyum sinisnya, "dan aku bisa saja membuatmu tidak lulus."<br>Ck, ancaman basi.

"Oh, sensei. Ternyata kau begitu sayang padaku hingga tidak rela membiarkanku lulus, hm?"

"HYUUGA!" seru Sasuke berang, "keluar dari kelasku!" Sasuke tak peduli pada semua pasang mata yang tengah menatap dirinya. Dia terlanjur kesal pada tingkah gadis itu yang kian menantangnya.

Tanpa mengatakan apapun lagi, Hinata melangkah keluar dengan menendang pintu yang tidak tertutup sempurna. Setelah keluar, dia membanting semua buku yang ada di tangan ke lantai dan dengan wajah kesal Hinata menginjak-injak semua bukunya yang tercecer.  
>"Menyebalkan!"<p>

.

.

.

oOo

.

.

.

"Primitif," kata Hinata saat istirahat di kantin. Dia menyeruput habis jus melon yang baru dibelinya.

"Kau juga keterlaluan, Hinata." komentar Sakura sambil sibuk memakan roti isi selai favoritnya.

"Dia menyebalkan." gerutu Hinata lagi. Sakura memandang bosan pada gadis itu.

"Kudengar kau dipanggil Uchiha-sensei sekarang," Ino yang baru datang dengan membawa jus jeruk beserta mi kuah memandang Hinata sambil menunggu respon, "kau tidak ke ruangannya?"

"Malas," Hinata mengambil ponselnya di saku yang sedari tadi bergetar. Diliriknya layar ponsel yang berkedip dan menampakan sederat tulisan yang berbunyi _'Sasuke calling. . . '_

"Kau aneh, Hinata." Hinata menonaktifkan ponsel, lalu segera memasukkan benda itu ke saku roknya. Kini dia memerhatikan sahabatnya yang memiliki rambut _soft pink._

"Aku? Aneh?" tanya Hinata.

Sakura menoleh pada Ino, meminta bantuan untuk menjelaskan maksud hatinya, namun gadis berambut pirang itu hanya mengangkat bahu.  
>"Sejak Uchiha-sensei menggantikan Kurenai-sensei yang cuti hamil sebulan lalu, sepertinya kau mulai bertingkah," Hinata hanya diam mendengar penturan Sakura. "Apakah kau memiliki masalah pribadi dengannya?" Sakura menyipitkan mata curiga.<p>

"Aku hanya sebal," Sakura masih memandang curiga Hinata.

"Padahal sejak kelas 10 kau termasuk murid yang menjadi aset sekolah ini." Ino menyeruput jus jeruknya sedikit.

"Aku bosan menjadi murid baik-baik. Ya, hanya itu."

"Alasan klise." Ino tersenyum sinis pada gadis berambut biru gelap yang selalu tergerai sepinggang itu.

"Sudahlah jangan bahas ini lagi," Hinata beranjak bangkit dari kursi.

"Mau kemana?" tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Menerima hukuman seperti biasanya." Hinata melangkah meninggalkan dua sahabatnya yang sibuk menerka-nerka hukuman apalagi yang akan diberikan wali kelas mereka pada gadis Hyuuga itu.

.

.

.

oOo

.

.

.

Hinata memandang malas tembok putih ruangan wali kelas yang dirasanya lebih menarik perhatian jika dibandingkan dengan wajah tampan guru Fisika yang sejak tadi menatapnya tajam dalam diam.  
>"Jadi, apa maumu?" Hinata akhirnya bersuara meskipun matanya tetap terpatri pada tembok kokoh yang membatasi pandangannya.<p>

"Bukankah harusnya aku yang bertanya begitu padamu?" Sasuke melonggarkan kaitan dasi biru tua dari kerah kemeja birunya. Sejenak dia mengacak rambut, lalu menyenderkan punggung di kepala kursinya.

"Aku tidak suka basa-basi." Hinata mengambil ponsel dari saku rok. Sejenak menekan tombol untuk mengaktifkan, lalu mulai mengotak-atik benda itu.

"Mana sopan santunmu pada orang yang mengajakmu bicara, Hinata?" tegur Sasuke sambil merampas benda milik anak didiknya.  
>Hinata hanya memandang sengit pada gurunya.<br>"Kembalikan!" perintahnya.

"Tidak akan sebelum kau mau mendengarku bicara, bocah." Hinata tersenyum sinis. Dia tidak suka dirinya disebut 'bocah' oleh siapapun.

"_To the point_ mungkin lebih baik." Hinata menyilangkan kedua tangan di depan dada. Menunggu guru muda itu bicara.

"Sekarang kau tinggal dimana?" tanya Sasuke serius.

Hinata mendengus pelan, lalu berkata, "topik ini bukankah bersifat pribadi, sensei?"

"Siapa peduli, " Sasuke masih berbicara dengan nada serius, "jawab saja sekarang kau tinggal dimana?"

"Itu tak ada hubungannya denganmu."

"Hinata," seru Sasuke tak sabar. Dia melayangkan pandangan yang seolah mengatakan _'jawab aku atau kau kuperkosa!'_ Hinata mendengus kesal merutuki imajinasinya.

"Di apartemen Neji." jawab Hinata.

"Bohong,"

"Aku tidak bohong," Hinata memandang datar pada Sasuke.

"Jangan berpikir seolah aku tak tau apapun tentangmu."

"Kau memang tak tahu apapun tentangku, " Hinata memandang dingin sosok dewasa yang duduk dihadapannya.

"Hinata,"

"Sebentar lagi bel masuk, aku harus pe-"

"Jangan menghindariku, brengsek!" Hinata yang baru saja akan melangkah terpaksa berhenti karena lengannya ditahan sang guru.

"Kau lebih brengsek!" Hinata menghempaskan cengkeraman tangan gurunya, tapi sayang ia gagal. Jarak mereka yang tadinya terpisah meja, kini menjadi terpaut sekitar setengah meter setelah Sasuke melangkah menghampiri gadis kekanakan itu.

"Kakakmu masih tinggal di New york bersama orang tuamu, aku tahu itu." Sasuke menatap penuh intimidasi pada gadis yang kini meronta agar cengkeraman Sasuke lepas darinya.

"Lepaskan aku!"

"Hina-"

"LEPAS!"

"TIDAK AKAN!" bentak Sasuke sambil menggerakan tangan kirinya yang bebas untuk menangkap dagu gadis keras kepala itu, "tidak, sebelum kau menjawab pertanyaanku."

"Jangan sok peduli padaku." Hinata memalingkan wajahnya yang sarat akan emosi.

"Aku memang peduli padamu," balas Sasuke dingin.

"Kau bukan siapa-siapaku."

"Aku sepupumu dan aku bertanggung jawab atas dirimu, sialan!" bentak Sasuke lagi.

"Hanya sepupu?" sindir Hinata sambil memandang sebal paras tampan sepupunya.

"Aku lelah berdebat denganmu yang kekanakan. Apa susahnya kau jujur tentang keberadaanmu?" geram Sasuke dengan nada bosan. Ya, dia bosan dan cukup lelah meladeni sikap kekanakan sepupunya, "katakan padaku!"

"Mimpi saja kau."

"Jangan paksa aku untuk berlaku kasar padamu!" maki Sasuke sambil membenturkan dahinya pada dahi Hinata. Napasnya memburu. Kentara sekali bahwa dia kini sedang menahan emosi agar tidak melakukan hal-hal di luar batas pada sepupunya.

"Nodai saja aku! Bukankah kau juga pernah melakukan itu padaku!"

"Diam kau!"

"KAU YANG DIAM!" teriak Hinata sambil mendorong tubuh Sasuke menjauh darinya. Gadis itu menatap nanar pria tampan dihadapannya, lalu mulai melangkah keluar. Namun, sebelum membuka pintu, dia sejenak berpaling, "asal kau tahu sepupuku tersayang, sebulan ini aku tinggal di apartemen pacarku!"

BLAM!

Dan pintu pun tertutup dengan bantingan keras.

"Kekanakan!"

.

.

.

0o0

.

.

.

Hari mulai petang dan Hinata baru melangkahkan kedua kakinya menuju gedung apartemen. Dia melangkah gontai memasuki_ lift_. Setelah menekan tombol angka tujuh, Hinata merapatkan punggungnya pada dinding_ lift_ yang terasa dingin.  
>Hinata mencoba memejamkan kedua mata untuk dapat menenangkan diri. Beberapa detik berikutnya dia membuka kedua matanya. Ya, cara ini masih cukup efektif.<p>

Bunyi _lift_ yang terbuka membuat Hinata tersadar dan segera melangkahkan kaki menuju apartemen yang sebulan ini telah menjadi tempat tinggalnya.  
>Hinata mengorek isi tasnya untuk menemukan kunci. Setelah mendapatkannya, dia segera memasukan ke dalam lubang kunci.<br>Namun, belum sempat Hinata memutar kunci, pintu dihadapannya terbuka dari dalam.  
>Hinata mendapati sosok tampan berambut merah berdiri dihadapannya dengan ekspresi datar seperti biasanya.<p>

"Kukira kau belum pulang," seru Hinata dengan wajah cerah. Dia menghambur masuk, lalu memberikan kecupan singkat di pipi pria tampan itu.

"Darimana?" Hinata merasakan bibir pria itu menyentuh dahinya lembut.

"_Game centre_," jawab Hinata cuek. Setelah menutup dan mengunci pintu, Hinata mengikuti langkah si pria memasuki ruang makan.

"Kau memasak sesuatu, Gaara?" Hinata memandang meja makan yang sudah dihiasi beberapa macam masakan hasil tangan pria yang dipanggilnya Gaara.

"Ada kau disini juga percuma," Gaara menarik kursi untuk diduduki gadis itu. Setelah Hinata duduk, Gaara mendekatkan bibirnya ke arah telinga gadis itu sambil berbisik, "kau benar-benar tak berguna dalam hal memasak."

Hinata memandang sebal pada pria yang kini menyeringai puas padanya.

"Jadi, bertengkar lagi dengan Sasuke sehingga kau lagi-lagi terdampar di game centre, hm?" Gaara menarik kursi di sebelah Hinata, lalu mendudukinya.  
>Hinata mengunyah pelan makanannya sejenak, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada Gaara.<p>

"Dia itu menyebalkan."

"Menurutku, kau kekanakan." Hinata berdecak sebal karena Gaara selalu saja menganggapnya kekanakan.

"Baiklah, kuralat ucapanku. Kau dan Sasuke kekanakan." Hinata melotot pada Gaara.

"Kau juga menyebalkan."

Gaara tertawa pelan. Hal yang jarang dilakukannya namun sering terjadi apabila ia sedang bersama Hinata.

"Aku minta maaf," ujar Gaara sambil mengacak puncak kepala gadis yang enam tahun lebih muda darinya, "apakah dia masih menanyaimu kau tinggal dimana?"  
>Hinata mengangguk.<p>

"Dia tahu aku tidak tinggal dengan Neji," Hinata mendesah, "dan aku bilang padanya bahwa aku tinggal bersama pacarku." Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Membuatnya cemburu, hm?" Hinata menggeleng.

"Bukan itu maksudku. Hanya saja aku masih marah padanya." Hinata menundukan wajah. Berusaha menyembunyikan raut kecewa di wajahnya.

"Kurasa dia memikirkanmu."

"Mengusirku dari apartemennya apakah itu benar-benar membuktikan bahwa dia memikirkanku?" seru Hinata gusar, "oh, jangan lupakan bahwa dia mengusirku setelah malam harinya dia menodaiku."

Gaara mengerutkan dahinya, "Menodai? Hey, pakailah kata yang lebih realistis. Lagipula kau menikmatinya juga, kan?" Hinata membuang muka.

"Tetap saja dia membuangku setelah puas memakaiku. Dia memang brengsek," Hinata merasakan hatinya tersayat, "sia-sia aku menyukainya sejak kecil. Percuma aku memaksa tinggal di Konoha bersamanya jika hanya berakhir begini." Hinata menggigit bibirnya miris.

Gaara memandang lembut gadis mungil yang sudah dianggapnya seperti adiknya sendiri. Dia sangat mengenal bagaimana sifat Hinata sejak dirinya dan Neji mulai bersahabat saat di SMA hingga sekarang.  
>Ya, walaupun tiga bulan yang lalu Neji beserta kedua orang tuanya pindah ke New york, Gaara tetap menjaga amanat Neji untuk selalu memperhatikan adik kecilnya yang kekanakan.<br>Dan sebulan ini, Gaara memperbolehkan Hinata menumpang di apartemennya. Dia sungguh tak tega saat gadis itu datang menemuinya di rumah sakit tempatnya bekerja hanya untuk menangis tersedu-sedu karena telah dibuang oleh sepupunya yang juga merupakan orang yang sangat dicintainya.  
>Gaara bangkit dan melangkah menghampiri adiknya yang kini mulai menitikan air mata. Sejenak mengecup lembut keningnya, lalu membawa gadis itu dalam pelukannya.<p>

.

.

.  
>0o0<p>

.

.

.

Gaara membenarkan posisi selimut, agar tubuh Hinata tidak kedinginan. Sejenak dia mengelus rambut gadis itu dengan lembut dan sebelum beranjak bangun dari duduknya di sisi ranjang Hinata, dia mengecup lembut pipi gadis itu.

Setelah memadamkan lampu kamar, Gaara menutup pintu lalu melangkah pelan menuju kamarnya yang berada tepat di sebelah kanan kamar Hinata.  
>Gaara merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur, lalu memejamkan kedua matanya sejenak. Tangan kanannya merogoh saku celana untuk mengambil ponsel. Gaara menghela napas berat, lalu membuka matanya.<br>Jemarinya menari di atas keypad untuk menemukan nomor seseorang yang akan dihubunginya.

"Neji, aku perlu bantuanmu."

.

.

.

0o0

.

.

.

Seperti hari biasa pada jam pelajaran Fisika, Hinata lebih memilih untuk bermalas-malasan di ruang kesehatan daripada harus melihat sosok itu berlama-lama di kelas.  
>Hari ini Fisika hanya ada satu jam pelajaran sebelum istirahat. Jadi, setelah bolos jam Fisika, Hinata tidak perlu repot untuk cepat-cepat kembali ke kelas.<br>Hinata menutupi wajahnya dengan selimut saat merasakan seseorang memasuki ruang kesehatan.

"Perutmu masih sakit, Hyuuga?"

Ah, Hinata kenal suara ini.

Hinata menurunkan selimut yang menutupi wajahnya, lalu menatap guru kesehatan sekolahnya yang berambut sebahu.

"Masih, Shizune-sensei." Hinata mengelus sedikit perutnya yang pagi tadi terasa sakit. Ck, penyakit bulanan yang didapatkannya sebelum memasuki fase mens memang merepotkan.

"Obat yang biasa kau minum tidak ada di kotak obat. Tadi aku sudah ke kantin, dan tetap tidak ada. Kau istirahatlah dulu. Kudengar Anko-sensei punya obatnya," Hinata mengangguk pelan. "Aku pergi dulu."

Hinata menatap kepergian guru kesehatannya yang entah mau pergi kemana lagi. Hinata mengelus perutnya lagi yang masih terasa kram. Ini sungguh menyiksa.  
>Hinata kembali menutupi wajahnya dengan selimut karena cahaya matahari yang masuk dari jendela cukup membuatnya merasa silau.<p>

Terdengar suara pintu dibuka dan kemudian ditutup lagi.

Ah, Shizune-sensei kembali lagi.

Hinata merasakan kehadiran seseorang di dekatnya. Dirasakannya selimut yang menutupi wajahnya perlahan tersibak dipinggirnya. Sedikit terkejut karena lehernya merasakan sebuah kecupan yang amat lembut.

"Kau?" Hinata terbelalak mendapati Sasuke yang kini beralih mencium pipi kirinya, "untuk apa kau disini?" Hinata segera menutupi wajahnya lagi untuk menyembunyikan rona merah di wajahnya.

"Perutmu sakit lagi?" Sasuke bertanya sambil mengelus permukaan selimut yg menutupi perut gadis itu.

"Bukan urusanmu!" Hinata menepis tangan Sasuke dengan kasar.

Perlahan Hinata mulai bangkit dan duduk di sisi ranjang untuk turun, namun Sasuke mencegahnya.  
>"Minggir!" Hinata merasa risih dengan tubuh Sasuke yang kini melingkari pinggangnya.<p>

"Aku minta maaf," ucap Sasuke tulus sambil memandang lekat kedua mata pucat Hinata.

"Untuk apa?" Hinata tersenyum sinis.

"Semuanya," Sasuke mencium lembut pipi kiri gadi itu, "aku tak sadar bahwa perkataanku yang memintamu pergi dari apartemenku telah menyakitimu."

"Baguslah kalau kau tahu," Hinata masih acuh, "sekarang minggir! Aku mau pergi."

"Kau masih marah?" Sasuke mencium leher gadisnya.

"Aku sangat marah," ucap Hinata dingin, "seenaknya kau mengusirku! Kau membuangku begitu saja," Hinata merasakan rasa hangat bertumpu di matanya, "aku sakit hati. Kukira kau mencintaiku karena malam itu kau terus saja membisikan kata cinta padaku."

"Aku tidak bermaksud mengusir ataupun membuangm-"

"Tapi nyatanya kau memang mengusirku, kan? Kau berencana membuangku!"

"Tidak, Hina-"

"IYA, KAU MEMBUANGKU!" Hinata mencoba untuk mendorong tubuh Sasuke, tapi sia-sia.

"Hin-"

"Lepaskan aku!"

"Tid-"

"LEPAS!"

"Hin-"

"KUBILANG LEPAS!"

"HINATA, DENGARKAN AKU!" Hinata menciut mendengar bentakan Sasuke yang baru kali ini didengarnya, "aku memang berniat untuk membuatmu tidak lagi tinggal di apartemenku."

"Tuh, kan?"

"Tapi apa kau tahu alasanku?"

"Karena kau benci padaku, iya kan?" Hinata terisak.

"Kau salah, bodoh." Sasuke menggerakan ibu jarinya untuk menghapus air mata di pipi Hinata, "kalau kau terus menerus tinggal bersamaku, aku tak tahu hal apalagi yang akan kulakukan padamu setelah kejadian malam itu," Sasuke mencubit kedua pipi Hinata dengan gemas. "Kau masih terlalu kecil untuk kupaksa memasuki dunia orang dewasa. Terlebih lagi kau adalah sepupuku."

"Jadi kau lebih suka wanita dewasa?" desah Hinata menundukan wajahnya, "dan kau tak suka padaku karena aku sepupumu, begitu?"

Sasuke menggerakan tangannya untuk merapikan juntaian rambut Hinata yang tampak sedikit berantakan.

"Kalau aku tidak suka padamu apa menurutmu, aku mau menyentuh gadis yang usianya enam tahun dibawahku dan kekanakan sepertimu?"  
>Hinata menatap sengit kedua mata Sasuke. Lagi-lagi dia disebut kekanakan.<p>

"Jujur, kau sama sekali bukan tipeku." Sasuke tersenyum kecil saat melihat perubahan di raut wajah gadisnya.

"Oh, jadi kau mau bilang, bahwa aku ini hanya gadis yang bisa kau pakai tanpa adanya rasa suka, begitu?" rasa kesal kembali menyelimuti hati Hinata.

"Tapi aku sangat menginginkanmu."

"Ck, dasar pria." desah Hinata sinis.

"Dan untuk itulah kita lebih baik tinggal terpisah. Aku tak mau kejadian malam itu terulang lagi hanya karena aku tak sanggup menahan diriku. Aku benar-benar tak mau merusak masa depanmu, terlebih lagi orang tuamu memberiku tanggung jawab penuh atas dirimu. Mana bisa aku menghianati kepercayaan mereka lebih dari ini," Sasuke memeluk Hinata perlahan, "Jadi kumohon mengertilah dengan apapun keputusanku."

Hinata masih terdiam. Pikirannya kembali membawanya pada perkataan Gaara yang menilai bahwa Sasuke berlaku demikian untuk Hinata sendiri.

"Hinata?"

"Hm?" sekali lagi Hinata merasakan kecupan lembut di lehernya.

"Jangan lagi tinggal dengan Gaara." Hinata segera melepaskan pelukannya.

"Kau tahu tentang Gaara?"

"Tidak juga," Sasuke menggerakan jemarinya untuk membuka kancing atas kemeja Hinata, "Semalam Neji menelefonku dan memceritakan semua keluhanmu padaku."

"Gaara yang memberitahunya?" Sasuke mengiyakan dengan satu anggukan singkat.

"Dan aku tidak suka kau tinggal dengan pria lain, mengerti?" Hinata kembali mencibir. Lagi-lagi Sasuke seenaknya sendiri.

"Gaara tidak akan macam-macam padaku," Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya ke dada Hinata yg memamerkan kulit mulusnya yang menggoda.

"Tapi aku tetap tidak tenang." Sasuke mencium lembut dada Hinata.

"Lalu aku tinggal dimana?" Hinata menatap Sasuke datar.

"Kau akan tinggal dengan orang tuaku." jawab Sasuke cuek.

"Kau gila!" Hinata mendorong wajah Sasuke dari dadanya. Sejenak dia mengancing kembali dua kancing atas kemejanya yang dibuka Sasuke.

"Itu jalan yang terbaik. Lagipula orang tuaku sangat sayang padamu, kan?" Sasuke mengacak pelan puncak kepala Hinata, "aku akan menunggumu tumbuh dewasa."

Hinata merasakan bibirnya dikecup Sasuke singkat. "Dan untuk sementara kita pacaran sehat hingga kau siap menjadi pendampingku. Setuju?"

Dan senyuman indahpun merekah di bibir Hinata.

Inilah kata-kata terindah yang selalu dinantinya keluar dari mulut pria yang amat dicintainya.

"Setuju."

.

.

.

**~FIN~**

.

.

.

**Ditulis : Selasa, 16 Agustus 2011**  
><strong>Publish : Kamis, 18 Agustus 2011<strong>

**by kecebong**

**sorry if there are many typo..  
><strong>

**.**

**.  
><strong>

**THANKS FOR READ~**


End file.
